Shadow of the Day
by Please-Sleep-My-Darling-Sleep
Summary: Alice and Rosalie force Bella to play 'A Weekend in Heaven'. They want her to find a boyfriend....when Bella opens the door, she finds a certain bronze haired beauty waiting for her....
1. And it begins

"Allie. I don't want to do this!" I whined. "And I don't care." Alice replied, crossing her arms. "Honey, you're going to do this. We don't care what you want to do. Besides, it's fun!" "Why don't you two have too?" "Hon, we both have boyfriends." Rosalie reminded me. "I hate you both." I whispered, shoving between them. "Love you too, babe!" they yelled behind me. "Uh-huh. Sure." I heard their musical laughter as I randomly chose a door. There were notes on every door, explaining rules and what was going on.

**A Weekend in Heaven**

1. You are going to spend the ENTIRE weekend with whoever is behind this door.

2. Once you have opened the door, there is no changing your mind, no switching doors.

3. Let's keep this PG-13...you know what that means. (And we will know.)

There were 2 black roses taped to the door frame. I took them down and used them to put my long, brown hair up. When I opened the door, there were candles illuminating the room…but no one was there. "Hello?" I whispered. There was a choking sound from the bed. I flipped the light switch and saw Edward resting against Alice's headboard. I laughed nervously. Edward was my best friend…but I was in love with him. I sighed and put a hand to my head. "Hey." he choked out. I bit my lip. Since when was I shy around Edward? I walked slowly to the foot of the bed and wrapped my arms around my legs. I finally looked up at him and his emerald green eyes were filled with pain. I had never seen such pain before, coming from him. "Edward, what's wrong?" my worry for him was more overwhelming than the unusual shyness I suddenly had. I crawled over the covers and sat beside him and lightly rested my hand on his cheek. He pulled away from it and a dagger shot through my heart. I winced.

"Edward, talk to me." he shook his head and turned away. I crawled over his body and curled into his side. He looked down at me and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I pulled myself up and lightly pecked his lips. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. There was a tear rolling down his cheek, another dagger shot through my heart, I wiped it away. "Edward, please." he shook his head. I climbed onto his lap and looked into his heartbroken eyes and took his face between my hands. He struggled to break away but I wouldn't let him. His thick eyelashes were wet and his eyelids were closed. "Honey, you need to talk to me." he bit his lip and shook his head. My hands fell from his face.

I took his hands and rested them on my hips and my lips were at his ear. "I love you, Edward." he took my face between his long hands roughly and pulled my face close to his. "Say it again." he murmured. "I love you." And his lips crashed down on mine. "I love you." he whispered against my lips. I smiled. "I'm glad I picked this door." he grinned. "I am, too."

"Edward, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." "And you don't know how long I've waited to call you mine." I giggled and pulled away from him. "Just because I love you….that doesn't make me yours." he thought about that and pulled me into his arms. "I will always be yours…" "Mhm." "If you'll always be mine." he whispered. "Sounds like a deal." he laughed and kissed my neck. "Thank you!" he smiled against my skin. "I love you." he nodded. "Did you know that, Edward?" he smiled. "I believe I do know that." he pulled me into his lap. "So what would you like to do this, weekend, love?" I smiled. "Um, I think…I would like to spend it right here." "Sounds like a plan to me." I turned around in his lap. "Ooooo! Can me order take out??" he chuckled. "Of course."


	2. happiest day of my life

EPOV

The door opened, and she had the black roses that were taped to the door wrapped in her hair. Her hair was dark brown. "Hello?" she whispered. Well, not _she…_it was Isabella Swan. My Best Friend. I. Was. In. Love. With. Her. I choked. She fumbled around for the light switch and turned it on with a sigh. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes zeroed in on me. I couldn't read the expression on her face…it looked…almost...pained? She sighed and put a shaky hand to her head, like she was trying to clear it. "Hey," I choked out. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. I didn't know why the hell I felt so shy and confused around her. Well…I do…but that never stopped me before. 

She bit her lip. She walked slowly and sat on the foot of the bed, wrapping her delicate arms around her long legs. She rested her head on her knees and looked at me. Then a startled look crossed her features. Worry settled in. "Edward, what's wrong?" she whispered. She crawled over the bright pink covers and rested her hand on my cheek. I pulled away from it, and I saw her cringe out of the corner of my eye. I suppressed wincing. "Edward, talk to me." She pleaded. I shook my head; I wasn't sure if I could talk right now with out my voice breaking. I turned away from her so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over. She crawled over my body and curled into my side. Is she trying to torture me? 

I looked down at her and smiled weakly. I could easily see the pain and confusion in her eyes. She pulled herself up and pecked me lightly on my lips. My heart broke in two. A tear spilled over. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. She wiped it away quickly, her finger leaving a burning trail across my cheekbone. "Edward, please." I shook my head, still unable to talk. She climbed into my lap and looked into my eyes and took my face between her long hands. I tried to pull away, my heart was breaking more by the second. I gave up and closed my eyes. My eyelashes felt cold and wet against my cheek. "Honey, you need to talk to me." I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream at the pain in my chest. I shook my head. 

Her hands fell from my face. She took my hands and rested them lightly on her hips. Her lips were at my ear. "I love you, Edward." she whispered. I almost jumped her right there. I took her face roughly between my hands and pulled her face closer to mine. "Say it again." I murmured. "I love you." I crushed my lips to hers. "I love you." I whispered against her soft lips. She smiled lightly. "I'm glad I picked this door." I thought of the conversation I had with Alice and Rose. 

"_Edward. You're going to be in my room." Alice said, looking me in the eye. "Why?" I shuddered, thinking of the bright pink bed and the light pink walls… "Because. You know that she'll pick my room. Because…well, it's Bella." She giggled. "And you know if you tape some roses on the door, she'll pick it." Rose said wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Black roses!" Alice screamed. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Bella _loves _black roses." Jasper explained, wrapping her arms around Alice's waist. "Okay. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Emmett laughed. "Dude. Even _I _can see that she's head over heels for you." _

I grinned at her. "I am, too." 

"Edward, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment." she sighed contently. 

"And you don't know how long I've waited to call you mine." she giggled and pulled away from me. I felt a little empty without her in my arms. 

"Just because I love you….that doesn't make me yours." she giggled. I thought about that and slightly frowned. I pulled her back into my arms; I didn't like feeling empty. 

"I'll always be yours…" I started. 

"Mhm." She sighed, leaning back into me. 

"If you'll always be mine." she thought about this. 

"Sounds like a deal." she smiled. I laughed and kissed her neck, exposed because her head was resting in my shoulder. 

"Thank you!" I smiled against her soft skin. "

I love you." I could hear a smile in her musical voice. I nodded. She pulled out of my embrace and sat across from her, folding her long legs underneath her. 

"Did you know that, Edward?" I smiled; I loved hearing her say those three small words. "I believe I do know that." I teased. I pulled her back into my lap. 

"So, what would you like to do this weekend, love?" she smiled beautifully. 

"Um, I think…I would like to spend it right here." I chuckled. Sounded perfect. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." she turned around in my lap, straddling me. 

"Ooooo! Can me order take out??" her eyes were sparking brightly, illuminating the milk chocolate that was her eyes. I chuckled. She loved vegetable fried rice. 

"Of course." She squealed. 

"Thank you!!" she yelled, throwing her arms around me and brought her lips to mine. I happily obliged. I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to pull her closer to me. She pushed me down on the bed. My hands traveled up the bottom of her shirt. She giggled into my mouth. Her small hands moved the front of my shirt and she tugged on it lightly. It took everything I had to break away and pull her wrists into my hand. She pouted. She lay flat on the bed and I put her wrists above her head. 

"Bella…" she broke free and started to lift her shirt off. I took her hands in mine and held them tightly in mine. 

"Bella, would you _please _stop trying to take your clothes off?" I laughed. Her eyes were crazy; on fire. "I love you and I want you." she nodded, biting her lip. 'But…the rules clearly state to keep it 'PG-13'…and knowing Ali and Rose, they really _will _know." she sighed. "Okay." she said, giggling. 


	3. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in my arms around 2 AM. I wasn't tired yet, so I stayed up and watched her sleep. She was curled into a ball on my chest, I was playing with a strand of her long hair and humming softly. "Edward…" she whispered. I looked at her, half expecting her to answer. When she didn't I chuckled softly to myself. "Edward, I love you." I smiled. "I love you too, my Bella." I whispered softly and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She sighed and smiled.

"_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you."_

I sang softly in her ear. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Good morning, love." she looked at the clock and grimaced. I looked over too. It was nearly 8. Wow. I'd stayed up all night, just watching her sleep. "Good morning." she smiled and sat up. "How did you sleep?" she asked, lightly brushing some hair from my forehead. "I- wonderfully." she looked at me, questions in her eyes. "Edward Anthony Masen! You didn't sleep did you?" she accused. "Come on, lets get you some breakfast," I laughed, poking her stomach. She pouted and let me pick her up.

I carried her down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen where Alice and Rose were sitting sipping their coffee. "Good morning Bella!" Alice greeted happily. I set Bella carefully in a chair by Rosalie and ruffled Alice's hair. "Love you too sis." she swatted my hand away and stuck her tongue out at me. Rosalie smiled softly at me. "Finally." she muttered under her breath. Bella poked her side. "What was that, hun?" Rosalie laughed. "Finally!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Alice laughed. Rose lazily slung a arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Emmett and Jasper had made a bet about when you two would finally stop being stupid and just admit that you are completely and utterly in love with each other." Rose smiled fondly at Bella. My Bella sighed contently and leaned into Rose's embrace. Alice sighed and hopped onto their laps.

I quietly snuck out of the kitchen and left them to their girl moment. Em and Jazz were waiting in the hall by the kitchen smiling broadly. "Congrats, bro!" Em slapped me on the back. "Dude, finally." Jasper laughed. I groaned. "C'mon, Jazz, please don't sound like your sister! I love you, and her….but really….I don't want to listen to the same thing." Jasper crossed his index and middle fingers. "Twin telepathy, bro." he smiled. Emmet put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, completely serious. "Are you using protection?" I burst out laughing with Jasper. Emmett laughed too and spoke through his laughs. "I'm serious, man. I don't want my little sis getting…you know…all pregnant and stuff…" That only made it worse. We were now rolling on the floor clutching our sides and there were tears rolling down our cheeks.

There was a flash and musical giggling and fast but soft footsteps running off. We all hopped up and ran in the direction we heard the giggling coming from. "Bella, Bella, come out from wherever you are." there was a shriek and then there was more running. Then there was a loud noise and a surprised scream. "Bella, come on…get up!" Alice was giggling. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Bella suddenly yelled. Then Rose came out from a corner with a threatening look on her face. Her right hand was behind her back. She laughed wickedly and drew her hand slowly from her back. There was a bad of skittles. She pelted them at us. "TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!!!" Emmett laughed. "That's my girl." he muttered, laughing. Then he took a step toward her. "Rosie, baby, have you been drinking this morning?" She laughed and ran. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" This scream wasn't for fun or of surprise, it was of pain. We stopped for a moment and ran to where we heard it.


	4. My Bloody Valentine

BPOV

Alice nudged me and we ran out of the front door. We sat on the sidewalk and watched the boys run around, laughing. Rosalie snuck into the room with skittles and started pelting them with various color of the magical candy. "TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!" she screamed, laughing. Emmett stepped forward. "Rosie, baby, have you been drinking this morning?" he choked out between his 'manly giggles'(as he liked to call them). She laughed and ran away. A moment later she was sitting next Alice and I. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was a guy I had never seen before standing looking down at us. "Hi!" Alice screamed and waved. He pulled a knife slowly from behind his back and tried to stab us. He stabbed my arm and I screamed in pain. Alice and Rose looked at me, horrorstruck. There was blood squirting out of my arm and the smell of rust entered my nose. I fainted.

EPOV

We heard a scream of pain and we ran out the front door. My Bella was laying on the ground and blood was pouring out of her arms. Alice and Rose were sitting above her, covered in Bella's blood. Alice and Rose were sobbing over her. I ran over. "What happened?" I asked, my voice breaking. Alice struggled for words. "A guy….a knife….stabbed….Bella….." she choked out between her sobs. A sob tore through my lips and I vaguely heard Jasper mutter words urgently into the phone. Emmett took Bella from my arms and ran into the house. I just fell to the ground. Alice and Rose wrapped their arms around me. I heard desperate screaming and with a start, I realized it was coming from me. Sirens rung in the distance. I just got my Bella, I cant loose her now. My whole world went black.

APOV

I wasn't just crying for myself. My tears were for Bella and for Edward and for me. Edward fell to the ground when Emmett took Bella from his arms and ran to the house. We wrapped our arms around him and we cried wordlessly for a couple minutes. He fell in our arms. I screamed for Jasper and someone tapped my shoulder. I screamed louder. Rose came and took me in her arms; Jasper was trying to wake Edward up. Three E.M.T.s ran into the house with a gurney. Rose stroked my hair. "Calm down, hun. It's ok.." she whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "IT'S NOT OKAY! OUR BEST FRIEND COULD DIE! HOW THE HELL IS THAT OKAY?" I shouted at her. She cringed and sobbed harder. "I'm sorry, Al. I'm sorry." she whispered. I clutched her shirt and cried. I watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. Edward, looking slightly catatonic followed numbly. He was covered in blood and tears were streaking his face. This made me sob harder. Jasper took me out of Rose's arms and cradled me against his chest. He walked silently to Emmett's jeep and sat in the back, holding me against his chest and cried with me. Emmett carried Rose and sat her down gently next to me. She wrapped her arms around us and Emmett sped to the hospital. We burst through the door and the nurses rushed to us. "No, they're fine…just…We're looking for Isabella Swan." Jasper said, his voice breaking. She nodded urgently. "Um, she just arrived a couple minutes ago. I'm sorry honey, but you guys are going to have to wait for a while." she pointed to an empty room with chairs. They carried us and sat down. Jasper rubbed soothing circles on my back. My sobs died down to tears and then my tears dried.

RPOV

I cried silently into Emmett's chest. I listened as Alice's sobs died down into tears. I turned around and looked at her and Jasper. Jasper had the worst look in his eyes. There was so much pain. But when I thought about it, I'm sure that all of our eyes looked the same. Alice turned around in his lap. A doctor with purple scrubs and kind but sad eyes smiled at us. "Isabella Swan's family?" We nodded. Charlie and Renée, Bella's real parents were not exactly in the picture. She lived with Alice and Edward, in Carlisle and Esme's mansion. Carlisle was probably with Edward and Bella now. "How is she?" Alice whispered. "She's fine." we all sighed with relief. I'm pretty sure I saw Alice smile slightly. "She's sleeping now, but you can go see her, if you're quiet." We all jumped up. "She's in room 203." we nodded and ran past her. The door was closed and the hospital kinda reminded me of the one in House. We walked in quietly. She was paler than usual and hooked up to so many tubes and there was a beeping sound in the background.


	5. Bella, I have some bad news

EPOV

I was holding Bella's hand and resting my head against her stomach. I heard a gasp and looked up. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing at the door looking at Bella, worry clouding their features. "Is she okay?" Alice whispered, not tearing her eyes from Bella's form. "As okay as you can be when a random guy stabs you in the arm." I whispered. Alice turned her attention to me and her already heartbroken eyes turned even more sad. "I'm so sorry, Edward." she whispered. "It wasn't your fault." I said back. I turned to Bella.

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_There's a field nearby_

_With words written in stone_

_My love will not die_

_Please let it be known_

_This place is dead_

_It echoes through town_

_There isn't one voice_

_I haven't heard a sound_

_The planes flew in_

_Their bombs did too_

_The city fell flat_

_The fires, they grew_

_When the smoke comes in_

_It'll color this town_

_But I'll still have you_

_So I'll say it aloud_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_The friendship we made_

_Is a waste of our time_

_There's no one left here_

_To show future that's kind_

_It's a world of hate_

_Gone incredibly wrong_

_We cared too late_

_We just followed along_

_And the boys went down_

_With a gun in their hand_

_Their weapon of choice_

_Their knees in the sand_

_If that field nearby_

_Was still there to be used_

_Would you ever have known?_

_Those words were for you_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be your distraction_

_I'll be, I'll be yours_

_I'll be, I'll be yours_

_I'll be, I'll be yours_

_I'll be, I'll be yours_

I sang. It was from one of her favorite bands. Angels & Airwaves. Jasper had joined in with me in the middle of the song. Her eyes fluttered open. There was a sigh of relief from all around. "Good Morning, dear." I turned to the voice. I hadn't noticed that Carlisle and Esme had joined us. Bella smiled slightly at her adopted mother. She looked at me. "What happened?" I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Bella, do remember last night?" She smiled brilliantly. I took that as a yes. "Do you remember anything that happened this morning?" She giggled. "I remember Rose pelting you guys with Skittles and then she ran out to hang with me and Alice." I nodded. "Is that all?" she nodded and her smile faded. "Edward? What's on your shirt?" She asked, horrorstruck. "Is…is…that…is that blood?" she nodded. I sighed and nodded. Tears filled her eyes and I reached over and wiped them away. I heard a muffled sob and guessed it was either Alice, Rosalie, or Esme. Alice stepped forward. "Bella, we were sitting outside talking and laughing and this random guy comes up." She paused and took a deep breath. "He pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed you." Bella looked at her arm and cringed. Alice and Rose climbed up on the bed with her. They wrapped their arms around her and they cried together. Carlisle walked into the room, a troubled look in his eyes. "Bella, I have some bad news."


	6. Not as bad as i thought

BPOV

I heard someone enter the room. I kept my eyes closed and listened to their conversation. "Is she okay?" I heard Alice whisper in the tiniest, most heartbroken voice. I tried to keep my face void of any emotion. "As okay as you can be when a random guy stabs you in the arm." Edward's voice sounded really close to me. I felt his hand wrap around mine. "I'm so sorry, Edward." Alice whispered again. Her voice sounded a little closer. There was some nervous shuffling. "It wasn't your fault." he whispered. I heard movement and his hair tickled my face. My nose scrunched up. He sang softly in my ear. It was Distraction from AVA. I floated in the velvet that was his voice. Jasper joined in about the middle of the song but I could only focus on Edward's voice. My Edward's voice. I almost smiled. I decided to open my eyes now. There was a sigh of relief on all around me. Rose, Emmett. Alice, Jasper. Esme. Edward. My Edward. "Good morning, dear." Esme's sweet voice welcomed me. Edward turned toward her, surprise lighting his dead eyes. I cringed. I smiled at Esme. I returned my gaze to Edward. "What happened?" I heard that I got tabbed in the arm…but I might have heard wrong. I watched in horror as tears filled Edward's dead eyes. "Bella, do remember anything that happened last night?" he asked gently. I felt a smile creep on to my face. A small light brightened his eyes slightly, but they weren't the beautiful green eyes I loved. "Do remember anything that happened this morning?" I giggled. "I remember Rose pelting you guys with Skittles and then she ran out to hang with me and Alice." Edward nodded and a small smile played on his lips. "Is that all?" I nodded and my smile faded. I noticed his shirt then. There was something red splattered all over it. "Edward? What's on your shirt?" I asked, I could hear the horror in my voice. "Is…is…that…is that blood?" I whispered. Edward sighed sadly and he nodded, his eyes not meeting my gaze. I realized that it was my blood. Tears filled my eyes and fell onto my cheeks. Edward reached over and wiped them away gently. There was a sob and a pain struck my heart. Alice stepped forward and looked at me. Her bright blue eyes were completely dead. My heart broke in two. "Bella, we were sitting outside talking and laughing and this random guy comes up." she paused and took a deep, shaky breath. Jasper placed a calming hand on her shoulder. His blue eyes were too, dead. "He pulled a knife from behind his back and stabbed you." I looked at my arm. There was a bandage covering it. It was red. I cringed it away from it. Alice and Rose climbed onto the bed with me, and wrapped their arms around me. We sobbed wordlessly for a while then Carlisle came into the room, looking troubled and sad. "Bella, I have some bad news." He said, his voice breaking. Alice and Rose clutched my hands tightly. "We have to perform surgery on your arm of you could loose it." I nodded; that wasn't as bad at I expected. "When?" "Um, tomorrow." Alice squeezed my hand. "Okay." He kissed my forehead and left the room, pulling Esme with him. There was a sigh around me. "Bells, you have the worst luck." Emmett snorted, breaking the tension.


End file.
